Recessed lighting fixtures are commonly used in commercial, residential, and public access buildings. For example, wall lighting fixtures, commonly referred to as “sconces”, are typically mounted flush onto a wall and contain a light source such as an incandescent or fluorescent lamp. One problem with many conventional recessed lighting fixtures is that, during a power outage, the fixtures cease to illuminate. As a result, it is often difficult for a person to move throughout a building containing such lighting fixtures, particularly when the fixtures are used as wall sconces to illuminate hallways and other pathways of egress.
In response to these difficulties, recessed lighting fixtures have been developed that include a battery to supply the lighting fixture with temporary power in an emergency. However, batteries that are capable of providing a sufficient amount of power for a sufficient period of time are often relatively large and bulky. Thus, the lighting fixtures containing such batteries tend to be bulky and require a relatively large amount of wall or ceiling space. These bulky fixtures may also reduce the ease in which the fixtures can be installed and accessed.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved recessed lighting fixture that can provide back-up power in an emergency and yet still take up a relatively small amount of space.